Lulu and the Time Traveller
by GeminiPixie
Summary: The TARDIS malfunctions and brings the Doctor to present day Scotland, more specifically, Hogsmeade, where a lost Hogwarts student named Luanne with hidden abilities and a lineage stronger than that of the Doctor himself could very well be the reason of an interference with the time paradox which caused the TARDIS to land near the source. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **So I had this idea for a crossover between Harry Potter and Doctor Who... So, it's set in the post-trio era after the war when everything's normal (or so it seems) etc.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Meh out**

 **P.S. The stink pellet history is all made up. It's all my creation J.K.R. didn't confirm any of it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing nothing except my O.C. Luanne Wandworks (and Marie, Grace, Peter, etc.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Doctor

"Lulu! LULU! C'mon, we'll get late for Zonko's!" Marie yelled at the top of her voice.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Luanne yelled back from across the pub. Struggling, she made her way through the crowded lobby of the Three Broomsticks to where her friend Marie Stroller stood waiting impatiently.

"I swear to god, Lu, the time you spend in the toilet… It's longer than the Weird Sisters' last album put together!" Marie said as she handed her friend her coat and muffler. "Now c'mon, you know how crowded Zonko's gets after ten! The last time we came fifteen minutes late, and they were out of stink pellets. We had to postpone Filch's farewell prank party _just_ because of that. You remember how mad Grace was at me for that? She promised to give me a week of detention with Trelawney if I messed up again."

Luanne slipped on her dragon hide gloves (they kept the cold out too) and stuffed a cap onto her head. "I'm sorry, I met Wanda Jones and we started talking about how Peter Dinklish and his _latest_ girlfriend had another fight. Anyways, I don't see why the entire prank party had to be delayed, I mean, it's just a couple of _stink pellets_."

" _Just a couple of stink pellets?_ " Marie looked scandalized. " _Just a couple of stink pellets?_ Luanne Wandworks, do you know the value of stink pellets to master pranksters like me and Prefect Grace? No prank party in the world, not a single one, and especially not one for Argus Filch is complete without stink pellets. Stink pellets are the basic foundation of wizarding pranks. Did you know that Arthur Ramsbottom created the first stink pellet in 1547 to take revenge on his colleagues who made fun of his name? Did you? The net production of stink pellets per year is over 38,000 in Britain alone. They are one of the most simplest and brilliant creations ever made in the wizarding world. So, no, they are not _just a couple of stink pellets_ , you moron!" she finished huffily.

"Alright, alright! Let's just go already." Luanne said opening the door. A blast of icy cold air from outside made them shiver. Retreating deeper into their thick woolens, the pair made its way up to the end of the street where Zonko's Joke Shop stood.

Hogsmeade was covered with a layer of fluffy white snowflakes. Icicles hung from windows and holiday wreaths decorated every door they passed. The road was covered with a thick sheet of soft snow. The village looked like a collection beautiful frosted gingerbread houses.

"Hurry up! Don't you see that crowd heading for Zonko's? Look! It's those idiots who usually hang out at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop! We need to get there before them! I heard that Peter Dinklish hid a seven stink stink pellets under Zyphy Smith's bed because he heard the ol' Zephy was trying to make a move on his ugly excuse for a girlfriend and I bet he's looking for more to hide in Gerard's cupboard too."

And sure enough, a crowd of dreamy looking teenagers from Hogwarts was approaching Zonko's Joke Shop as well, led by the devilishly handsome, bachelor ultimate and notorious heartthrob of Hogwarts, Peter Dinklish and his newest girlfriend, Zerelda Smith, who was busy sucking face with Peter (Marie gave them three weeks at best, which was longer than the length of most of Peter's other affairs). She made a face, and sped up, dragging Lulu by the arm.

"Ow! OW! Stop, Marie, you're going to rip my arm off!" Luanne yelped. She pulled her arm away and started massaging it. Marie rolled her eyes. "Well, what d'you expect me to do? You're walking slower than a snail. By the time we reach, they'll be out of stink pellets and probably dung bombs too!"

Luanne was becoming annoyed. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." she said flexing her wrist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Go on."

"Alrighty then!" Marie said and sprinted off towards the shop, determined to outstrip the romanticizing teenagers.

 _She probably sprained it,_ Luanne thought, clutching her wrist in pain. She started following Marie's footsteps slowly. Grumbling and moaning, she walked on with grudging and hesitant steps, not really paying attention to the snow trodden path. There was a dull ache in her temples. _I don't even know why Marie likes pranking people so much,_ she thought. _It seems stupid, wasting time and energy on seeing discomfort being brought upon someone else..._ It was common knowledge the Marie and her sister Grace were self proclaimed sadists. They were evenly matched against Filch, the ancient caretaker who was hell bent on destroying the entire student body, whom he referred to as 'a bunch of snot nosed good for nothing brats'.

After years of service to Hogwarts, Filch was finally deciding to retire. Marie and Grace were determined to win the long lasting battle between him and the students and had decided to throw Filch a surprise Prank Party to end the war with a bang. Marie had tried to persuade Luanne to help them but it was all in vain because Luanne refused to endanger her reputation as a rule follower.

Suddenly she stopped, realizing that she had clearly wandered off the main street of Hogsmeade. She could see no familiar landmarks. She seemed to be standing in a clearing surrounded by several thickets and trees. Not sure if she was lost or just panicking, she whipped out her wand and whispered, " _Point Me._ ". Her wand swirled around and stopped, pointing in one direction. Relief washed over her but was almost instantly replaced by an unfamiliar chill as suddenly it swerved to point in the opposite direction. Then again it spun around and showed a different path. Panic filled Lulu's heart as she watched her wand spin around in different directions until she could stand no more and stowed it back safely in the back pocket of her jeans. It was useless, the wand couldn't determine north because the magnetic rocks were interfering with the earth's electromagnetic field. She tried standing on her tiptoes to look over the trees and try to determine the position of the sun, but it was a dark day and the grey snow clouds blocked out all natural light. She sat down on the ground, defeated.

"Hello there!" suddenly came a voice from behind her.

She let out a small scream and jumped a foot in the air. Shaking, she turned around and saw a man standing there. He was about a head and a half taller than her and had brown hair that stuck up in different directions. His eyes were fixed on her and his hands were in the pockets of his dark suit. There was a large blue phone box standing behind him. Lulu instantly got a feeling that this man wasn't your average wizard.

"Muggles aren't supposed to be in the parts," she mumbled slowly barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"What's that you called me? A muggle?" he said in a sharp voice. He didn't look like anyone she'd seen around the village or up at the castle ever before.

'Who are you?" she questioned louder this time.

"I'm the Doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So here's the second chapter after a looooooooooooooooooooooong wait (My apologies). I know I said I'd post a couple of chapters together but eh. To hell with that.**

 **Personally, I thought this was a teeny bit short, but meh. It's okay-ish I guess.**

 **In this one I give a teensy bit of back-round plot for our protagonist Lulu!  
Enjoy! (R&R)**

* * *

 _She heard a blood curling scream come from behind her. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she ran, ran as fast as her sore legs would carry her. "Go back!" a little voice at the back of her head screamed. "GO BACK!"_

 _No._

 _She couldn't._

* * *

"Alright, here we are then!" the Doctor said jovially as he stepped inside. "Good girl, TARDIS, now tell me what's wrong with you."

Lulu couldn't help but be a teeny bit weirded out by this doctor. He talked to the telephone box as if it were his wife.

"Out with your wand, now!" he announced as he flipped over a bunch of levers and pressed a few buttons.

"But the only fixing spell I know is _reparo_ and I hardly think that would work for anything as large as your telephone." Luanne said.

"Telephone? Who said anything about a telephone?" the Doctor frowned.

"Well this looks like a telephone booth enlarged on the inside. Y'know like those up in London?" Lulu replied. "Except this one's blue. I assumed there was a huge telephone inside that got broken or something." She realized how ridiculous she sounded. Nobody would go around carrying a huge telephone with them.

"Are you muggleborn, young lady?" he asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Luanne's hand immediately reached for the pendant around her neck and her fingers started fiddling with the chain. "Um, well, my parents left me when I was a kid. I'm kind of adopted." She spoke, not knowing why she was revealing the details of her life to a stranger.

"So you were adopted by a wizarding family?" he asked.

She shook her head, not saying another word.

The Doctor seemed to realize her discomfort because he resumed their previous conversational track.

"So, why'd you think I'd need a telephone?" he asked.

Lulu shrugged. "You look like a traveler, with that trench coat. Wouldn't you need to call home or anything? Check up on your folks?"

The Doctor stopped turning knobs for a second, but then resumed. "I haven't got any folks."

"Why not?"

"They're all dead."

 _Oh, t_ hought Lulu, suddenly ashamed at herself for blindly continuing the conversation.

"Besides, if I wanted to talk to anyone, I could just go to where they were in a matter of seconds." He said not looking at her.

"Well, I suppose. But isn't that much apparation rather risky?" Luanne said pointedly.

"Apparation? Did I say that?" the Doctor appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Nah, I don't think I did. How would I apparate anyways? I'm not a wizard. You, young lady tend to make a lot of pointless assumptions."

Lulu frowned. "You're not? But- how else would you travel that fast?"

"What on earth do you think the TARDIS is for?" he exclaimed.

"So, it's like a multi-purpose portkey?" Luanne tried to figure out how that would work in her head.

"TIME MACHINE!" he cried exasperatedly, now looking at her with shock across his face. "It's a time machine, for heaven's sake! I thought Hogwarts taught a course on Extraterrestrial life forms and technology."

 _What?_

"Oh wait that was in 1743, I think."

 _1743?_

"Oh, I'm a Time Lord, by the way." He added insufficiently.

"Time Lord? What's that?"

"Are you not listening? ME! They're me! I'm a Time Lord!" he shook his head.

"What is that, like, Russian or something?"

"Russian? Bloody hell, no! I'm not human! Aliens! I'm an alien!" he looked annoyed.

 _Aliens?_

Luanne looked confused.

"Humans…" the Doctor muttered. "So primitive…

"Forget it, now, hand over your wand." He held out his hand.

Lulu's look of confusion deepened. How could someone who wasn't a wizard use a wand? But she said nothing and simply placed her wand in his open palm.

"Ah," he said examining it closely. "Phoenix feather and rosewood, eh? Rare, but wonderful for defense."

He sounded just like Ollivander the wand maker to her.

"Now, then…"

He turned and pointed her wand at the lid of what appeared to be a box that encircled the large cylindrical structure in the middle of the TARDIS.

' _Sana Deliciae'_

A purple jet of light shot from the tip of her wand towards the pillar. The TARDIS rumbled and jerked to the side, throwing Luanne off balance. The Doctor grabbed the handle bar and hung on for dear life as the TARDIS shook rocked from side to side like a rowboat stuck out at sea during the storm. The lights flickered and an unworldly sound filled their ears. All of a sudden, everything came to a stop as if the TARDIS paused mid-jerk to let its passengers off.

The Doctor straightened up and scrambled over to the door while a dizzy Lulu wobbled around on jelly legs. The Doctor poked his head outside for a moment before retreating. He turned to look at Lulu with an apologetic expression on his face and mumbled an apology.

"Come have a look at this." He beckoned her to the door.

She stumbled over, unsure of what to make of his apology, and stuck her head through the door.

The color drained from her face as a frighteningly familiar sight greeted her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been really long and I'm so sorry but I had exams!**

 **Anyway, here's the third chapter.**

 **P.S. I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO SHORT I'M GOING TO PUT UP THE NEXT ONE IN A COUPLE OF HOURS.**

 **P.P.S. The word 'Terraferrum' roughly translates to iron earth in Latin.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _She sat alone in the grass, pulling out tufts as time passed. A bird was singing nearby._

 _She sighed. He wasn't coming. Not today, not ever._

* * *

Luanne shut her eyes, hoping that it was a dream and she would see the dark roof of her dormitory once she opened them, but no.

She swallowed hard. Her head was still slightly dizzy from the bumpy ride.

 _Hallucination_

'Looks like we landed somewhere on Terraferrum.' The doctor said casually.

Her heart skipped a beat.

'Say what?'

'It's a planet known for those Cantonian trees." He said gesturing towards the tall trees with heavy canopy leaves that surrounded them. He spoke as if she could have known that.

'In the year 5096 AC ,' he spoke shuffling out into the clearing. 'Humans colonize here. It has almost the exact same atmospherical conditions as earth.' He peered at a large rock close by.

'And it's a lot greener.' He added.

 _Unbelievable. This is unbelievable._

The memories of this place haunted her in dreams constantly. Luanne remembered almost nothing about her life before Hogwarts and her stay with the Wandworks family, but flashes and sounds of the past came to her occasionally. She had spent innumerable sleepless nights, curled up in her bed in the Ravenclaw tower, afraid of having to suffer through the same dream that played over and over again in her mind like a loop.

She remembered a forest, a sword, a scream and a splatter of blood. Then running.

'You alright?' the doctor asked looking at her tentatively. 'You look a bit pale.

'Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of. Civilization here died ages ago.'

She looked uncertain. Confused, even. Almost afraid.

'I've been here before…' she muttered narrowing her eyes at her surroundings.

'Not possible.' The Doctor replied. 'Wizards haven't been able to cross inter galactical borders yet.'

'I have,' she insisted. 'I remember this place. This forest…'

A scene flashed before her eyes. A dark crowded room that looked like the inside of a cave with a stream of lava flowing down the middle. Over a dozen women bent over benches and tables worked on pieces of iron, hammering and polishing the metal. Sparks emanated as their tools came in contact with the material. Some hummed a gentle tune while most worked in silence. Suddenly, a male voice yelled from far away, 'Fornia! They're coming!'

A woman's head jerked up. Her hair was grimy and rumpled, covered in ash and dust. She had been slaving over a broad and flat piece of iron. The metal was course and rough. She had terrified golden eyes that threatened to overflow with fearful tears. She hurried towards a doorway and with a jolt Luanne realized that the woman was pregnant.

The scene dissipated.

The Doctor was staring at her weirdly. 'Are you _sure_ you're alright, because you kind of just spaced out here.'

Lulu looked ahead wide eyed.

'Did you hear a word of what I said?'

She gulped.

'What's wrong?'

She turned to look at him. Her eyes glowed a dull golden, just like the woman in the vision.

'I _think_ I just saw my mother.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I'm back already with chapter 4 in my pocket.**

 **Also, I was wondering, is t just me or am I moving this story at a snail's pace?**

 **Please, I live off feedback!**

 **R &R mah peeps! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I'm actually happy how this one turned out! :)**

 **P.P.S. (I do this a lot) It starts off where the last chapter broke off, so don't be confused! I even added the last line of the third chapter in the beginning.**

* * *

 _'I_ think _I just saw my mother.'_

'Not possible,' the Doctor said. 'There's no one on this planet right now. It's completely devoid of life. Empty as a coconut shell.'

Lulu shook her head. 'No it was more like a – a… a vision… of the past.'

He looked at her skeptically, clearly not believing her.

'Look, I know what I saw!' She cried indignantly. 'It was my mother! She was even pregnant! With me!'

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. 'Describe.'

'Well, she had dark ha-'

'No, not her. The vision.'

 _Oh._

'Well, it was dark. And hot. There was sort of a lava river flowing in the middle. It looked like a cave, or a forge.' She said trying to remember.

His eyes widened a little, very little, but just enough for her to note the surprise.

'Was there anyone around you?' he asked.

She nodded. 'Yeah, a bunch of women. They all looked like blacksmiths.'

The Doctor paled slightly.

'What's the matter?' Luanne asked, confused.

'You say you had a vision of it? As in you were there? It was from your point of view?' he asked.

She frowned. 'It was more like using a pensieve, now that I think about it…'

He let out a quivering breath. He stared at her like she was a relic, something in a museum. Something once required, but no longer in use.

' _You're_ an Iron Mage?' he said more to himself than her her, disbelief dripping from his voice.

 _I'm a what?_

'What's that supposed to mean?' she said, feeling rather offended.

He didn't look at her. He was thinking.

'Of course! What else could it be?' he cried out suddenly, like a mad scientist having figured out the secret to a prodigious invention. 'A survivor of a supposedly extinct species would _obviously_ interfere with the time-space paradox!'

He wrung his hands in celebration of having figured out a mystery as though playing the role of Hercule Poirot in an Agatha Christie novel.

Luanne's confusion deepened. So did her frown. 'Excuse me, but do you mind explaining to me what you're talking about? And what exactly is an _Iron Mage?_ '

He paused and cleared his throat. 'Time for a history lesson.' He announced.

'The Iron Mages, a race of blessed warrior smiths, were the inhabitants of Terraferrum, the planet we,' he nodded towards the clearing, 'are currently on. They could mould the mineral ore of iron into whatever they wanted- swords, shields, daggers, you name it. The quality of their product was beyond even that of goblin made weapons. They were in high demand across tens of advanced galaxies.

Of course, nobody could get their hands on Terraferrumian weapons just like that.'

'Why?' Luanne asked.

'A wizarding cult, one of the few to travel out of the solar system, from Romania,' he continued, 'from earth, of course, came to this planet centuries ago, even before that school of yours was built. The fought a war with the Iron Mages and murdered hundreds of their warriors. They kept the ones remaining locked in the forges. They forced the Mages to build weaponry for wars with other species. They deemed themselves superior to all races in the universe and their goal was to conquer all worlds and erect a massive empire ruled by wizards and witches,'

Lulu snorted. Her incredulity at this proclamation of supremacy by wizards was evident.

'Do not underestimate magic,' he said sternly, noticing her eyes rolling. 'Wizards are some of the most powerful creatures in creation. The power you hold, it is unimaginable.

'They used the Mages' powers to subsidize their intent. They enslaved a dying race.'

Luanne's amusement had vanished. An unsuspecting bubble of anger was being fabricated inside her. The wizard part of her was offended and embarrassed by the actions of her brothers, but another part was filled with disgust and reproach for the narcissistic race she called her own.

'That doesn't make sense. Couldn't wizards use their magic to make weapons?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'The Iron Mages were famous in the whole _universe_. Their powers were so majestic and their weapons so flawless, wizarding magic is like a toddler's hand painting compared to their work. No one in _any_ universe could fashion something as perfect and faultless as the creations of an Iron Mage.'

He had a far off look on his face.

Lulu slipped deeper into thought. 'So what happened to them?' she asked.

It took a second for him to refocus and he shrugged. 'They died out. After the war with the wizards, during which most of their kind was killed anyways, they were kept in confined quarters as slaves. They were starved and beaten. There was nothing they could do till fate decided that it was time. They went extinct.'

She shuddered.

'And what about the wizards?'

The Doctor scowled. 'They had acquired enough arms from the Mages' as it was, so they moved on. Shifting the base of their operations back to earth.'

'Did they ever accomplish their goal?'

It was his turn to snort. 'Oh god no. That would've been disastrous. They couldn't get any farther than Andromeda galaxy.'

Her fingers reached for the pendant around her neck. She started twiddling the locket between her thumb and index finger. An uncomfortable silence blanketed them.

He said slowly, 'You do realize you're the last surviving member of a defunct species, right?'

Luanne was startled.

'I'm not an Iron Mage,' she said sadly, ' I'm just—no, scratch that, _barely_ —a witch.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'It's not possible! I'm not from another planet, I'm not an alien! I can't be!' She could have sworn she sounded almost desperate. 'I can't have this taken away from me!'

He thought for a moment. Lulu was starting to understand his expressions—he didn't have many.

'It _is_ possible that you aren't _entirely_ a Mage. It _might_ just may be possible that you're a witch as well…'


End file.
